


Locker Room Daddy

by jacobhart2009



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobhart2009/pseuds/jacobhart2009
Summary: This is alternate universe where Randy Orton is not married or a father, but instead, lives alone in Tampa, FL.  His entire life has been the WWE.  Now, at the beginning of the end of his in-ring career, younger wrestlers seek him out for advice as their mentor.  Not the most social man himself, he decides to agree to mentor young talent, as long as these boys are willing to give him what he is missing in his life . . . companionship.  After all, he's always wanted to be a Daddy.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Randy Orton, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton/Johnny Gargano, Ricochet/Randy Orton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. The Draft

Chapter One – The Draft

My name is Randy Orton. I’ve been in WWE for almost 20 years. At this point, no one has been in the locker room longer than me. There are so many of these boys fighting for the right to be the “Locker Room Leader” but it does nothing but humor me. I don’t l need a title. Everyone knows that if they want something to happen for them in this company, I’m the one they come to for favors. I turn 80% of them down, but if I see potential in you, and if I think you’re worthy my time, you just might become one of my boys. 

And if I help you out, you will become something great in this industry.

But it isn’t for free. If you want to become my protégé, there are certain ways to pay me for my services. After all of these years, and with the coaching from HHH when I was younger, I can easily tell if someone is willing to play my game behind the scenes in order to upgrade your potential on-screen.

Over the last decade since I began coaching younger talent, a select group have accepted my terms and their role as my boys. They just had to learn how to call me Daddy.

Unfortunately, the one thing I can’t control is something like the WWE Draft. Those decisions go past WWE. Even Vince has to listen to the choices of the networks, so I anxiously awaited backstage to find out which brand I would be on. I wasn’t just concerned about myself though. Going into 2019, I had three boys I’d taken an interest in, but things quickly changed. One was released because he didn’t follow my advice and got himself fired, one was transferred from 205 Live, which toured with Smackdown (my brand), to NXT-UK so he could be closer to his family, which left me with one.

Mustafa Ali.

Admittedly, I very rarely stayed around for 205 tapings. I wanted to get to the next location, but beginning with the Cruiserweight Title Tournament that finished at WrestleMania 34 in New Orleans, I couldn’t help myself and watch any match Mustafa was in. He has all the talent in the world, the audience loves him, and he’s definitely easy to look at from top to bottom. In our industry that’s what you need to get pushed. That, and someone like me to stand up and vouch for you. So, last Thanksgiving at Survivor Series, I made him the offer. It took him a week to wrap his brain around it before he accepted my offer.

“Randy, you okay?”

I looked over to the door of my dressing room to see Mustafa stepping inside. He shut the door behind him. He was dressed in street clothes. Neither of us was scheduled to wrestle tonight, but the entire locker room was required to be here for The Draft. He came in and sat across from me.

“You just got drafted to Raw,” he revealed to me. “Does that mean I’m going to Raw with you?”  
“You know that’s the one thing I have no control over,” I reminded him. “You know I want my roadwife on the same brand with me, but even if we get separated, nothing changes. I will still be in your corner behind the scenes and make sure you are taken care of for as long as you want me too.”  
“You know I want you to be there for me,” he smiled before moving from his chair to sitting in my lap. I could see he needed the assurance that I wouldn’t just move on. “But I know that if we do get separated you’ll probably take on another boy, and I’ve kind of gotten used to being the only one.”

So I guess at this point, I should explain the arrangement I make with my boys. You would be right, if you guessed there is sex involved, but it’s more about companionship. Don’t get it twisted though, because companionship doesn’t equal a relationship. It’s more of a “friends with benefits” situation. That’s what a “roadwife” is. He’s your travel buddy, your roommate in the hotels, and when the stress is high or the need for release overwhelms you, you help each other out. It has nothing to do with love or like or any of those other emotions that make things messy. Mustafa is married. This relationship is only on the road and is just between us. Whomever knows about our agreement is completely up to him.

And he is someone I consider a friend after all our time together. I’m not the type that has a lot of those. But I have to admit, in moments like these when he is on my lap and that smile and those eyes are in front of me, I’m so happy I picked him. He was definitely the right pick.

“Are you saying you’d be jealous? You never acted like you were jealous of TJP or Noam,” I pointed out.  
“I knew they wouldn’t last,” he smirked. Then he began to nibble on my neck. “They never knew your needs like I learned them.”  
“You are indeed right about that,” I agreed as my hand went from his hip to between his legs.  
“Mmm, Daddy . . .” he moaned.  
“Do you need me to reassure you that I could never forget you, baby boy?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered in my ear as his body went docile from my touch.  
“Can you wait until we get to our hotel room after the show?” I suggested.  
“If you want me too, Daddy, but I can do something for you now if you want,” he started to slide off my lap and to his knees but I stopped him.  
“I thought I was the one assuring you right now,” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Lock the door, take off your pants and sit back down on my lap.”  
He always followed directions perfectly. His sneakers were off as he walked to the door, his t-shirt came off as he locked the door, and the pants and underwear slid down right before he straddled me and put his arms around my neck.  
“Like this, Daddy?” he smiled.  
“Exactly like this,” I smiled back before kissing him. He is such a passionate kisser that I catch myself kissing him any time we are in private. But making out with him wasn’t how I planned to assure him he would always be my boy. I slipped my big hand around his dick and began to jerk him off. I stared into his eyes as our foreheads touched.  
“Who do you belong too?” I questioned him.  
“You, Daddy. Just you.”  
“Good boy,” he deserved to be kissed more. The noises he made were so intoxicating that it made me start to worry that we might get separated, but he wouldn’t find out until Monday Night on Raw.  
“Daddy, I’m close.”  
“Already, baby boy?”  
“I needed it bad, Daddy,”  
“Turn around,” I instructed and he got out of my lap and turned around so that he could lean against me. His head fell back against my shoulder, his arms limp at his sides. My left hand played with his chest while the right stroked him as fast as I could. “Control your noise, baby.” I ordered and he turned his face into my neck to muffle his moans as he orgasmed. I watched as he shot at least ten feet across the room. I had no idea he was so worked up, but that was a question for later tonight.  
I held him tightly as he recovered from his orgasm, and when he stopped shaking I instructed, “Now, get dressed, you need to go socialize with as many members of the roster as you can. Making sure everyone loves you and wants to work with you is your golden ticket around here.”  
As he put his clothes back on he admitted, “I would be jealous, but I would understand that you need someone on the road with you. I don’t want you to be lonely. You know I hate that you go back to Tampa alone every week.”  
“I know that, but you call me every day so I’m not that alone. I’m not looking for romance. I’ve got this job and I have my fun when needed, so you don’t have to worry about me. You know that,” I reminded him.  
“Regardless of what we do privately, Randy, you’re my friend now no matter what. I just want what’s best for you. You take good care of me. I just wish you’d let others take care of you,” Mustafa declared as he slipped his shirt back on his beautiful body. “So I’ll see you tonight at the hotel?”  
I motioned for him to walk over to me. He knew what I wanted. He walked over and kissed me again.  
“I’ll see you tonight at the hotel. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for you to come up.”  
\-------------------------  
When it comes to friends, like Mustafa said, there are very few people I let into my world. I will work with younger talent and help them in the business, but I just don’t share my personal life with many. Most of them are no longer active on the roster. When I walk down the hallways at arenas, the younger talent are respectful but they don’t usually start conversations with me unless I talk to them first. As I move into the general area, where the rest of the roster is located, I find a table to sit at and watch the rest of the show. I heard rumors about the cool turn Bayley would have tonight and didn’t want to miss it.  
“Did you hear the good news?”  
I looked to my right, and Natalya was sitting next to me. She was one of the few that had earned the right to talk to me anytime she wanted. She was old school like me, and we’d been friends since we were kids.  
“And what kind of good news is that?” Nattie was one of the few that could get a smile out of me every time we talked.  
“We both got drafted to Raw, so we’re on the same show again, and according to Paul Heyman, it’s because he wants you and I to start producing and helping the younger talent with their matches, and I for one, think you and I would be a good team,” she revealed.  
“I’m definitely down for that. Now we just have to see who that is,” I returned.  
“Anyone in particular you’re hoping will be there,” she tried to be subtle, but I wasn’t going to fall for it.  
“Liv Morgan, she’s definitely the blank canvas we could do good work with,” I answered without falling for her trick.  
“Randy, you know what I mean. It’s okay to hope Ali will be on Raw with you.”  
Nattie was one of only a handful that knew about our deal, but she was always smart about wording things the right way.  
“I mean, I know what it’s like to have a protégé and want to see them to succeed. We start to think about them more than ourselves. Look at the year I spent with Ronda,” she continued.  
“I would like him to be there. Think you have any pull through the husband to make that happen?” I knew her husband, TJ Wilson, was a producer that had pull behind the scenes. I’d gone to him on more than one occasion for ideas for my boys.  
“I’ll ask him if he can do anything,” she assured me. “In fact, I’ll go do that for you now, if you promise me that next week you’ll come have dinner with TJ and me at our house.”  
“As long as you aren’t cooking,” I smirked.  
“Asshole,” she returned my glare. “And you should know better. I’ll do like every classy wife. I’ll order takeout and put it in different containers so TJ thinks I cooked it.”  
“Then you’ve got a deal,” I agreed.  
\------------------------------------  
I wanted this particular night to be special because I didn’t know how many more Mustafa and I would actually have. I had a suite for us in the Bellagio away from everyone else on the roster. Dinner was delivered to the room and I texted him to come upstairs. When he arrived, he had changed into a suit as instructed. I was wearing one as well.

He looked at the ambiance in the room and smiled. 

“You don’t have to wine and dine me, Randy. You know you’re going to get what you want from me tonight.”  
“Sit, let’s eat, and then we can have a good night of fun after we talk,” I exclaimed.  
“I don’t know if I like the sound of that,” he guessed. “It sounds like bad news.”  
I motioned for the seat across from me. “Be a good boy and don’t let your food get cold.”

The truth was, Natalya was good to her word and talked to her husband. He told her that it was already set in stone by the networks. Fox wanted Mustafa on their network and there was no changing it. We were not going to be on the same show anymore. Tonight, I had to break the news to him and let him know the one thing that worried him would be happening.

“We’re not going to be on the same show, are we?” he figured it out before I had the chance to tell him.  
“Found out about an hour ago from TJ. He said you are one of the talents that Fox absolutely wants, which is a great thing. You’ve proven something to them that they want you. I’m proud of you for that.”  
“But we won’t be traveling together anymore,” he seemed far more sad than I expected.  
“There’s a pay-per-view every two weeks almost. We’ll still see each other then. And I’ll make sure you have someone to travel with that will be positive for you,” I assured him. “But tonight, we’re going to enjoy our night. I don’t want to talk about this again, understand?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” he agreed.  
Our dinner conversation continued with non-wrestling topics. It was proof of the friendship under everything else. Before I knew it, an hour went by before he just couldn’t resist asking a question about it.  
“Can I help you pick someone?” he asked.  
“For what?” I feigned ignorance.  
“Your next boy. I know the guys on the roster pretty well, and I have some ideas of a few that respect you and would love your help and would be willing to agree to your deal like I did.”  
“I’d like that, but right now I’d like to see you be agreeable with that deal.”  
I stood from my chair and pulled off my suit jacket. He watched me as I took off my cufflinks and loosened my tie.  
“Anything in particular I should be doing right now?” he offered.  
“Starting a really hot shower for us,” I demanded. “After you get naked, of course.”  
We stood there watching each other strip with no words said between us. I loved watching him strip, but I really loved the smile that crossed his face when he watched me do the same thing. When he turned to walk into the bathroom he made sure to make that booty of his jiggle for me enticing me to follow behind him. I jerked off so I was completely hard until I heard him step into the shower.  
Watching that smooth as silk body on display as he lathered up his caramel skin with my body wash was all I needed to see to know I would continue taking care of him no matter what show he was on. When he turned and saw me standing in the doorway watching him, that smile returned to his beautiful face again.  
“Are you just going to watch me, Daddy, or are you going to join me?” he asked of me as he turned fully towards me to show me exactly how big his want for me to join him was.  
I slid in behind him feeling the hot water begin to cleanse my skin. My arms reached around him to touch his abs, chest, before reaching up to put my hand around his throat. Turning his head towards me, he kissed me in a way I could never forget.  
“So what do you want tonight, Daddy? Is this a night where you tell me what to do or do we just play it by what we feel tonight?”


	2. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that he will not be able to travel with Mustafa Ali after the Draft is complete, Ali helps Randy find a new boy to travel with him on Raw. But first, he decides to give him a proper goodbye.

Chapter Two – Options  
Mustafa and I spent the weekend together at house shows knowing that it would be the last for a little while. True to his word, he made a list of three names. Three of his friends that would be with me on RAW that he believed would be willing to join me and allow me to mentor them.  
“Have you actually talked to any of them?” I questioned as I drove him to the airport after RAW so he could go home to Chicago. “I mean one is married to a female wrestler who could kick all our asses, one is a newlywed and we don’t speak the same language.”  
Ali just smiled. “I’m hurt you don’t trust me,” he squeezed my thigh and massaged it as only he could get away with. “I gave you three names because I want you to have options. Cedric would do it because he always wants to learn from the best and he knows that’s you. He would be scared of Big Swole finding out but he’d risk it if you offered. Humberto is definitely in that newlywed mode, but he’s also from a wrestling family so he knows the importance of having a mentor. With him though, you’d have to understand the arrangement would only be on the road, which is why I think your best bet is with choice #3.”  
“Ricochet?” I wondered if he was serious.  
“You should call him Trevor. Only his friends do,” he gave me that smile I couldn’t turn down as his hand slipped from my thigh to between my legs because he knew it would calm me down. “You know how some independent wrestlers make money online, right?”  
“You mean the cam thing?” I guessed.  
“Yes, that’s how I know Trevor would be okay with this just like me. He did it before. One of his videos got leaked that’s when I asked him about it.”  
“Should I even ask about how he’d react to me approaching him when he is already in a relationship,” I held his hand against my body.  
“You’ll never know until you ask,” he turned seeing the airport in front of us. “Don’t take me to the drop-off area. Park your car on one of the upper decks, Daddy, and let me give you one last present before I go.”  
I couldn’t turn down such a wonderful offer. I ran my fingers through his hair massaging the back of his scalp. At first, he always wondered why I rented cars with tinted windows, but then he grew to love moments like these and didn’t question me anymore. As we approached the terminal, we both pulled our hands away from each other and I pulled into the parking garage. We parked on the 4th level right in the middle of parked cars where there would be privacy completely in public.  
Before I could ask what he wanted to do, my jeans were unzipped and my cock was in his mouth. I was really impressed by the skills I’d taught him over the last year. “That’s it, baby boy, you take all of Daddy’s dick for him. Do you like that, boy?”  
He didn’t answer verbally. I was all the way in his throat, but when his tongue reached out to tickle my balls, I knew he loved it. My fingers wrapped around in his hair so I could control his movements, but I really didn’t have to do much. He just took care of me in a way very few had been able to do.  
“I wish we had time for me to sit on it, but I guess I’ll just have to settle for tasting you as I go through security,” he stroked my ego and that’s all it took. He knew it too because as soon as his last word was said his mouth was back around me and I was shooting into his throat.  
I pulled him up by the hair and forced a surprise kiss onto him wanting to taste myself inside his mouth. He returned the kiss until we heard someone unlocking their car near us and we separated.   
“Thank you,” I said as I buttoned my jeans back together.  
“I have to go,” his smile turned into a frown. “But we’ll both be going to Crown Jewel in two weeks. Should I plan on spending my spare time with you there?”  
“You better. I’ll make sure you’re on the same plane with me,” I winked at him. I felt myself wanting to say more but knew that I didn’t need too because of the very real position I would be putting him in if I did.  
He got out of the SUV and opened the back of the car to get his suitcase out. He shut the back and then walked over to my door and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and he reached in and held the back of my neck. “Don’t you dare forget me, Daddy.”  
He looked around and then leaned in so we could share one more kiss before he walked off and I had to leave for the hotel before traveling back to Tampa the next day.  
\--------------------------------------------  
When I walked into the hotel I couldn’t help but think how annoyed I was to even be there. I could have been home a day earlier because they didn’t even use me on the show. There was no need for me to be there. As I walked through the lobby, I didn’t pay attention to the fact that anyone was even there. I went directly to the elevator and pressed the button for my floor.  
“Hold it!” I heard as the doors shut and stuck my hand out to stop it. It surprised me to see Ricochet jumping in with me. “Hey, Randy.”  
Was that a blush?  
“Hey . . . now that we’re working together do I call you Ricochet or Trevor?” I decided to test him as Mustafa suggested.  
“You can call me Trevor,” he smiled. While Mustafa’s smile always made me think he was mischievous, Trevor’s was goofy but endearing. “I was actually hoping to talk to you.”  
“Oh really?” I feigned ignorance. “Exactly what about?”  
I watched the numbers change in the elevator instead of him. I could tell that for some reason he was nervous.  
“Ali said you would know why I was coming to you,” his response was so meek. I turned to him and his gaze was looking down. This might be easier than I thought.  
“Look me in the eyes when you talk to me,” I ordered and he followed the instruction. “Are you sure you understand exactly what your friend is suggesting you do for me?”  
“I know more than you think,” he tried to act confident, but I could feel how nervous this situation made him. “Why do you think I’m following you to your room?”  
“Oh, you think you’re ready to get started right now?” the doors of the elevator opened and I walked out onto my floor. He followed. “I’m not so sure you’re ready to serve me like you would be expected to do.  
‘I can do it,” he stammered. “I promise.”  
I’d already decided to take him in. The boy is fucking beautiful, but he needed to be tested. I turned next to the elevator and pushed him against the wall holding him there with my hand around his neck. He had fear in his eyes wondering what would happen next. “I don’t think you’re ready.”  
“I am . . . Daddy. That’s what you like being called, right?” he whispered.  
“Say it again,” I teased him as I leaned in closer.  
“Daddy . . .”  
I covered his lips with my thumb and smiled. “You’re going to have to prove it to me that you have what it takes.”  
Instead of answering he began to lick my thumb. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it. I looked to my left and right knowing that if anyone walked out of their rooms they would see this sexy boy sucking my thumb to prove a point to me.  
I made eye contact with him as he sucked my thumb with intent.  
“Come with me. Let’s chat,” I ordered and took his hand in mine. I made him walk with me down the hall holding hands just to see if he would. He didn’t try to pull away.  
We walked into my room and as I locked the door he was taking off his shirt. He began to unbutton his pants. “What are you doing?” I stopped him.  
He was so confused. “Mustafa said when you brought me to the room . . .”  
“He’s trying to fast-track you. We’re going to have a conversation first. Why don’t you sit down,” I suggested. He picked up his shirt and walked over to the sofa to sit. “Leave the shirt off. You’re too pretty to cover up.”  
I sat on the opposite end of the sofa and turned half-way towards him so I could get a good look at him. It was to intimidate him to an extent, but I couldn’t help but enjoy the view why he sat there shirtless.  
“Why are you here?” I asked him. “And don’t give me the attempt of flirting you tried earlier. I want the truth.”  
“I want to be the face of the company that kids can look up to and be proud of supporting. They need someone like me to be a different kind of champion,” he didn’t hesitate. I saw the twinkle in his eye when he said it, and there was the confidence I waited for. “I know what is on the table. I know what this would mean I would need to do, but you’re what I need. I don’t need help wrestling. I’ve got that. I have the years in and I know what I’m doing in the ring. What I don’t understand completely is the politics of this company and how to navigate it so I can position myself all the way to the top. You can show me how to do that.”  
I stared him down and didn’t say anything. I made sure not to break eye contact with him so I could make him nervous.  
“I like your answer, and you’re right. You don’t need my help in the ring. I’ve been watching you. What you do in there is why fans stay behind you completely because it sure as shit isn’t your promos or your social media. So we’ll work on that. If you agree to travel with me I’ll teach you how to maneuver your career backstage and who you need to create the right relationships with that will make a difference in where you want to go. I just re-signed for five years. They will be my last as a full-time performer so if you’re willing to give me that time I’ll help you as long as you’re willing to accept the terms of my agreement.”  
“I can do that,” he began.  
“Let’s make sure of that. Because I’m not talking about some part-time gig. You would be with me all the time when on the road. Do you understand that?” I questioned.  
“Randy, I know the deal. I’ve been texting with Ali and he’s told me,” he insisted.  
“So you’re okay with gay sex? Is that something you’ve done regularly in your daily life?” I laid out the obvious question for him.  
“Umm, well, no . . .” he stammered. “I mean I’ve definitely flirted with guys during my career. I’ve had to use that skill some to make money to get by, but . . .”  
“But you’ve never let a guy fuck you,” I finished his sentence for him.  
“No,” he shook his head.  
“You ever suck dick?” I asked him.  
He didn’t answer verbally, but nodded his head in the affirmative. I insisted he explain his answer. “There were a couple times while I was on the independents I had to make money just to eat. I’m not proud of it, but you do what you have to do,” he defended himself.  
“And you feeling the need to defend yourself is why this probably won’t work,” I argued my position. “You said it yourself. You weren’t proud of doing gay shit before so why would you be okay with doing things with me if it embarrasses you to have cock in your mouth before.”  
Ricochet had nothing to say.  
“At least I have your one video that leaked online to enjoy,” I stated before getting up.  
He stopped me.   
“I wasn’t embarrassed because I did something gay,” he insisted I sit back down. “I was embarrassed because of who made me do it. I didn’t want to even be around them. I had no choice. I needed to work. With you it would be different.”  
“And why is that?” I once again stared into his eyes with a glimmer of wonder.  
“Because Ali told me you’d never ask me to do anything I wasn’t comfortable doing. He said you’d respect my boundaries, and that’s why it’s okay because you can teach me about many things some of which would stay between us. That is, if you choose me.”  
He leaned forward towards me flexing all his muscles. That beautiful chest, those incredible arms, and the abs . . . I lost count how many he had, but I had to stay focused. “I have one more question. What about your girlfriend?”  
There was momentary doubt in his eyes but he erased it. “I wouldn’t be any different than Ali. She’s in NXT. She travels there and she honestly knows how show business works better than I do. What happens at work and what happens at home can stay separate just as you want them to be.”  
“But home for us is a lot closer with you outside Orlando and me in Tampa,” I reminded him.   
“We can make it work if you want to make it work. I know I can learn from you. I want to learn from you,” he crawled across the sofa towards me. “I’m yours if you want me, Daddy. You just have to take it slow with me from the beginning. Teach me.”  
He straddled my lap and kissed me. My hands ran down his lower back and easily found their way to the ample butt.  
“I’ll do what you ask me to do,” he whispered in my ear.  
I couldn’t help but smile knowing Ali had told him everything he needed to know to make this happen smoothly.  
“You’re mine,” I declared as I held on tightly, stood up and walked over to the bed with his legs holding on around my waist. I laid him down and he simply watched as I finished undressing him. I stood just taking in the image that lay before me. I couldn’t help but notice there had to be something about our arrangement that excited him. He was ready for me in every way.  
Worry crossed his face again. “What do you want me to do for you?”  
“This isn’t about that. This is about you discovering how comfortable you can be with me,” I explained. “Just lie back and let your amazing body realize how much you could enjoy this between us.”  
Watching the realization cross his face as he realized that I was doing things with my mouth he’d never felt before was priceless. A smile crossed his face as his arms stretched behind his head showing off his impressive biceps and I knew he wasn’t nervous with me anymore. How would be after feeling a blow job better than they’d ever received before.  
“I love this,” he exhaled. “Please tell me this is a part of this all the time.”  
“Depends,” I looked up at him from between his legs. “Answer one last question.”  
He leaned up on his arms and looked down at me with bliss across his face. “I’ll answer any question as long as you keep doing that.”  
I licked up his length while staring in his eyes. We shared a smile. “Who do you belong to now?”  
“You Daddy,” he agreed. “I belong to you.”


	3. The New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Randy thinks he's headed home he finds himself at the Performance Center instead coaching the women of NXT and receiving an offer to mentor one of the NXT men in a more intimate way.

Chapter Three – The New Deal

I arrived in Tampa before 11am the next morning. The flight was commercial this time, but still comfortable. I wasn’t even in my beautiful Mustang Cobra five minutes before a familiar number crossed the display screen.  
“Hunter, I haven’t even made it home yet. How do you know my schedule better than I do,” I laughed knowing the old man still checked up on me, but also knowing he would want something from me.  
“Because I always keep up with my boys, Randy,” he hadn’t called me that in a long time. “I need your help. Is there any way I can convince you to come to the Performance Center today? One of my trainers is sick and you would be the best to teach my girls.”  
“Well at least it’s your better division,” I declared. “Those girls are probably the best division in the whole goddamn company. What do you want me to teach them?”  
“The in-ring storytelling you’re so good at doing. Your facial expressions in the ring are better than any promo words could create. If these girls had that skill strengthened I’ll be able to get them to the next level before Vince takes them from me,” HHH explained. “So you’ll come?”  
“Exactly what’s in it for me?” I asked. “I haven’t even been to my house yet, Hunter. I need a shower and sleep.”  
“And someone to sleep with if I remember correctly,” he hit a nerve with me. “You might have your boys on the road, but you come home to that big empty house and you’re by yourself for days at the time. You could choose one of my guys to mentor. I know they would be responsive especially those that will be on the same show with you eventually. You could have someone nearby for when you want to use your own bed for more than sleep.”  
“Trying to pimp out your own students?” I teased.  
“You weren’t pimped to me. I remember it freely being your choice,” he answered. “I’m hoping the bond we shared then means you’ll come help me now.”  
He knew I couldn’t say no to him. “I can be there by three.”  
“Perfect. I’ll have the class ready for you.”  
\--------------------------  
I never imagined that teaching would fulfill me so much. Not only did I enjoy it, the girls seemed to get so much from it. To have questions . . . and great questions . . . asked about how to use the skill made me see the Performance Center in a whole different light. These girls were incredible. HHH watched my entire class with a smirk on his face. I wondered if he knew I would love teaching. Was this his plan all along? Did he see me following in his footsteps here?  
I watched as the girls took turns in three nearby rings taking what I’d taught them and applying it to their characters. Some were just naturals. They didn’t need my help. Others would need more help than mine, but I definitely saw six girls that took my teachings to heart and worked well together.  
“You should train them,” HHH appeared over my right shoulder. “Those girls learned a lot from you. I could set up a class for you every week. You could choose which students you want. Are there any in particular you would want to work with?”  
“Bianca for sure. She’s got superstar written all over her. I’d love to work with Dakota and Tegan and take their story in a completely different direction. Rhea obviously. She ridiculous all around. Xia, Mia, and Io just need refinement. Taynara could be a vicious heel like us, and Candice, I think she’s my favorite of all. She’s like this hidden warrior princess hiding inside a cupcake waiting to be found.”  
“I’ll set it up then,” he agreed. “Now to the rest of my offer.” He pointed to a ring across from us where four guys were working, Adam and Roderick against Lio and Tyler, with Johnny outside calling the action. “Why don’t you pick one and I’ll have a talk with them. They could use a mentor before things change for them.”  
“Let me think about it,” I insisted and HHH walked away giving me space.  
“You should pick Johnny.”  
I turned to see Candice standing there drinking from her water bottle and wiping the sweat on her face with the towel around her neck.  
“Ever since he got injured he’s been down. He could use a mentor like you to help him,” she spoke up for her husband.  
“Candice, I don’t think you understand . . .”  
“I was on the independents long enough to understand what mentorship really means,” the look she gave me as she spoke told me she knew its exact meaning. “As his wife I know he needs someone to help him get back on track and help him realize he has another level to his career I’m not sure he can even fathom. I want you to do that for him.”  
“He is an incredible athlete. I could help him,” I spoke to her as an equal knowing she understood. “But I would never disrespect you.”  
“It’s not disrespect if I’m giving you my permission. Go talk to him. He needs help,” she insisted.  
I nodded my agreement. I couldn’t disagree with her and my eyes had a hard time looking away from Johnny in the first place. Walking over to the ring where the boys worked I leaned in against it to watch right next to Gargano and he didn’t even notice. He was completely into the match he helped put together  
“Nice work with them,” I announced my presence.  
“Randy?” he looked at me with surprise. “I didn’t even see you come over here.”  
“How much longer are you working with them?” I inquired.  
“We’re almost done, why?”  
“You got a bag of clothes in your locker?” I continued.  
“Always.”  
“Your trunks?” I really hoped so.  
“Never leave home without them,” he smirked in my direction.  
“Good. Go get them. You’re going home with me tonight to do some training,” I ordered.  
“Randy, I appreciate the offer, but Candice . . .”  
“Insisted I ask you, now shut up. It wasn’t an offer. It was an order and I believe you know what I mean by that,” I grabbed the nape of his neck and squeezed just enough to assert control. When he closed his eyes and shivered slightly I knew someone had touched him like that before. “Now get your stuff. I’ll wait for you by the door.”  
I walked away and grabbed my bag. As I headed towards the door, HHH stopped me. “How poetic.”  
“What is?” I wondered.  
“You were my first student. He was my last. It’s poetic that you’re mentoring him now. Don’t be rough with him. He doesn’t respond to that,” he offered.  
I stood in the Florida sun leaned against the driver’s side door of my car waiting for Johnny to appear. When he walked through the door he approached with this head down like he was scared. It made me wonder how his mentorship with HHH actually went.  
He walked up to the car and I did something I never do. I smiled. “You want coffee. It’s a bit of a drive back to my place. My treat?”  
“Sure that would be great,” he grinned weakly and not nearly with the confidence he had inside.  
Swinging through Starbucks, I bought us both drinks and we headed down Interstate 4 back to Tampa. He barely said anything after the humble “thank you” for the coffee.  
“Don’t be scared of me. I’m not going to hurt you,” I offered.  
“I know,” he whispered.  
“I don’t think you do,” I reached over and rubbed the back of his neck again. “That’s not my style. What did HHH do to you?”  
He looked at me for the first time in the car with surprise in his eyes. “How did you know?”  
“He told me right before we left,” I revealed. “That’s how I started into this too. I was the first kid he mentored a lifetime ago.”  
“I can’t imagine you being the boy in this relationship,” he admitted.  
I laughed. “Believe it or not, I was young once, and if I remember correctly, I’m only 7 years older than you. I just started in the WWE when I was a baby. I needed the direction.”  
“Is that how you started with Evolution?” he asked me. I could tell he began to feel comfortable with me. If he needed my history to feel comfortable, I would give it to him.  
“No actually. I was with him for two years at that point. He picked me when I was in developmental. I knew nothing but he saw something in me. I always took pride in that. He didn’t pick Cena or Dave or Shelton. He picked me.”  
“How long did you stay with him like that?” he questioned.  
“He let me go after my feud with Undertaker. Once you get to that level, the rest is kind of up to you,” I admitted. “But true to his word, he was always there when I wanted advice. I’m sure it’s been the same for you.”  
“For the most part. I just wasn’t ready to be done. He said he needed to retire from mentorship because with NXT going to USA he had to give the entire roster his attention not just a select few.”  
“You have to understand that, Johnny,” I found my hand moving to the back of his neck and he reacted to it more than any boy I’d ever claimed. “He will take over the whole company eventually, yet he is still making sure you’re taken care of.”  
“How so?” he asked and I could see that he didn’t see it.  
“He brought you to me,” I winked and he blushed. “No offense to the other guys in that ring that were part of the offer, but when I saw you there I didn’t have to choose.”  
“Why?”  
“I could give you the professional answer about how talented you are and how I know out of that group you will have the best career ahead of you that I can help you achieve, but if I’m being completely honest it’s also because I really like the way your ass looks in your trunks,” I turned a smile in his direction quickly before concentrating on the drive again.  
He looked down but this time to hide his blush. “I like the way I look in them too. That’s why I wear them,” he thought for a second deciding whether or not to say what he was thinking. I guess he chose to do so. “Is that why you asked me to bring them? Do you want to see me in them?”  
“I think we’re skipping some steps. I haven’t even made an offer to you,” I reminded him.  
“I know the offer,” he sounded confident and sure for the first time tonight. “Are you sure you want to give it to me? I don’t think I can handle someone dropping me again.”  
“I don’t work that way,” I told him. “My boys have always told me when they want to be released. I’ve always given them that choice. You would be given the same.”  
“Then yes, Randy, I’ll be your boy,” he agreed.  
I should have made him call me Daddy right there but for some reason I didn’t. With Johnny, it needed to be organic. I wanted it to happen because he chose to do it. If Mustafa was my confident boy, and Ricochet was my adventurer, I could already tell that Johnny would be a puppy. He needed to be petted and given affirmations. That’s why he took the end with HHH so hard. He wasn’t ready because he was emotionally invested. I would have to watch that and be aware of it throughout our relationship.  
When we made it to my house, I could tell the size of it surprised him.  
“It’s just you here?” he inquired.  
“It is. Not exactly what I planned. I thought I’d have a family one day but it didn’t work out that way,” we walked inside from the garage. “My room is down that hallway on this floor. There are five guest rooms on the second floor. Why don’t you drop off your stuff and make yourself at home then you can meet me at the pool. I think we should relax tonight and then we can train in the morning.”  
As I walked toward the doors that led out to the pool, he asked me, “Which room should I choose?”  
“I’ll leave that up to you,” I pulled off my t-shirt and left in on the back of the chair next to the door. “I know you probably don’t have a bathing suit. I don’t plan to wear one. Feel free to do the same.”  
I walked out to the pool and turned on the heaters and steam bath as well as the deck lighting so we could see each other once dusk turned to night. I kicked off my sneakers and socks and slipped off the shorts and jock I wore to the gym before diving into the deep end. The water felt so good. It was freedom to me that I only took part in when others were here. I never swam when I was home alone for my own safety.  
“I hope you don’t mind. I decided to wear this for you.”  
I turned at Johnny’s voice and saw him walking to the pool in nothing but his neon green and white trunks looking like a snack I wanted to bite into soon.   
“Do you approve?” he needed my approval. I swirled my finger at him and he knew what I wanted because he turned around and showed me that beautiful butt of his.  
“My beautiful baby boy. You just want to be my puppy, don’t you?” I laid out my thoughts for him.  
“I do . . .” he continued but it was mumbled and I couldn’t hear him.   
“If you want me to hear you baby either you have to speak up or get closer. So let’s try that again, babe. Do you want to be my puppy?”  
“I do, Daddy,” he smiled and blushed as he slipped off his trunks and slipped into the water with me. I got a good look at how excited this new arrangement was for him. He swam over to me and asked, “So what do we do now?”  
“What do you want to do?” I questioned.  
“Submit,” he put his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.  
“Already? That’s a big step for the first day,” I offered him a way out.  
“It’s not my first rodeo. I did this before for three years. Wouldn’t it be more fun if we got passed the bullshit and just fast pass this thing? In private, I don’t have to be the Disney Prince everyone thinks I am,” he declared as he began biting my neck.  
“You want to be my little badass all of a sudden,” I was amused by the turn.  
“I’ll be whatever you want as long as you teach me, Daddy,” he looked in my eyes.  
I made his forehead touch mine and held him quietly for a moment before saying, “I just want you to be yourself with me, but I like the idea of creating Johnny BadAss for the ring. Those shirts would make you a fortune.”  
“My first lesson already,” he grinned before kissing me for the first time. “You’re a great kisser.”  
“Maybe you should try some more and make sure,” I pulled him into me and kissed him more as my hands traveled around his body so I could explore every muscle and every curve at my disposal.  
He pulled away from me and swam over to the ladder. I watched the cutest butt I’d ever seen flex as it got out of the pool. “Where are you going?”  
“I told you I was ready to submit,” he smiled more naturally than I’d seen all day before climbing on to the patio sofa on all fours bending over and showing off his gift to me.  
I got out of the pool fully ready to claim him with every tool of mine ready to take him. His gaze went directly to the meeting of my thighs and what awaited him there.  
“You’re bigger than HHH,” he gulped.  
“I know. Still want it?” I shook it at him.  
He could only nod in amazement.  
“I need you to tell me that I have your permission,” I said as I positioned myself behind him letting him know exactly what would be entering him soon.  
“Please do it now, Daddy.”  
So I did. I took him and claimed him as mine faster than any boy that ever called himself mine. True to my call, he remained himself and softly moaned as he watched himself in the door windows leading into the house. “Show me what you’ve got, baby,” I instructed and removed my hands from his hips and placed them behind my head so I could enjoy the view when he started backing his ass up on my dick and gyrated it up and down showing me that he enjoyed this as much as I did.  
After giving him that workout, and knowing that both of us were so excited this first time wouldn’t last long (or be the only time that night), we needed to get to the claiming position that I love most. I sat down and pulled him in my lap and kissed him while sliding back inside him once again.  
“Daddy,” he whispered in my ear. “Give it to me. Claim me.”  
“It was all I needed to hear to let go inside him while staring into his eyes and he into mine. I can’t even put into words what that moment feels like. You can only understand it if you do it. Just being alone in the world with only one other person and feeling the exact same thing is better than anything else including winning the main event at WrestleMania.  
After we came down from the high we’d created together, we walked inside and I only made it to my big recliner before I collapsed and cradled Johnny in my lap. We sat there for two hours getting to know each other, laughing and telling road stories. I don’t even remember when but at one point I saw Johnny shiver. He was cold and I reached to the side of the chair and covered us with a flannel blanket I kept there. In my head I think it was partially to keep him warm and partially to cover his virtue.  
In that moment, I realized I couldn’t take on anyone else. These three would be my new legacy in the industry.  
And that meant they would be the absolute best.


	4. Johnny BadAss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Randy spends his first night with Johnny, he gives the boy the opportunity to ask questions about their unique arrangement.

CHAPTER 4: JOHNNY BADASS  
That night was one of the most eventful nights I’d had in years, and it wasn’t just sex. I don’t think I’d laughed that many times just having conversation after conversation than I did with Johnny. I hadn’t taken a man to my personal home since . . . well, in a very long time. Waking in the middle of the night with his smooth leg draped over mine and his head resting on my chest was more contentment than I’d allowed myself to feel in years.  
The next morning, I left his sexy and smooth body in my bed to cook breakfast for us. It wasn’t something I did often, but it seemed appropriate after the night he gave me. I was in the middle of cooking both bacon and eggs when I heard his voice behind me.  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that cooking naked can be dangerous?”  
I looked up to see his naked body leaning against the end of my kitchen island. The hardness of his muscles matched with the soft curve of that ass was the most sensual sight I could remember in a long time. I knew I had to retort his comment.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you not to walk in here looking like that if you didn’t want me to take you on this counter?”  
“Maybe that’s what I want more than breakfast,” he winked.  
“So much confidence after just one night with me,” I stroked my own ego. “Just imagine what you’ll be like after a week, a month, or even a year.”  
“Well I guess you really will turn me into Johnny BadAss,” he smirked.  
I slipped the eggs out of the pan and onto two plates before walking over to him and leaning my body against his pinning him to the counter. “I think you’re already on the way, but you’re still a growing boy so you need to eat first, so sit down.”  
He did as I told him and I handed him his breakfast and a cup of coffee before sitting down next to him.  
“So we haven’t really talked about our arrangement that much. We should do that before we train today,” I decided.  
“Yeah, I guess we kind of went straight to the Main Event,” he chuckled.  
I smirked. “I’m pretty good at that.”  
“Yeah, you are,” his hand slipped across my thigh and squeezed.  
“Not yet, puppy. We’re going to be serious first,” I instructed him. Last night we talked a lot about wrestling and your goals. We also talked a lot about sex, but not about this arrangement specifically, so I’m going to give you ten questions where you can ask me anything you want. If it is off limits right now for you, I won’t count it against you. I will always be honest with you, but after these ten questions you will always have to ask for permission before I allow it. Do you understand?”  
He nodded his agreement and I could tell he knew I was serious. As he ate a piece of bacon, I could tell he was thinking about what he wanted, or maybe needed, to ask me.  
“How often will you and I be able to meet?” he asked with his first question. I expected this one.  
“You know what our work schedule is like. I’m only home two days a week at most unless they give me time off from house shows, but we will shoot for once a week. If I am near you we will see each other, I promise you.”  
“Is it okay to ask how many other boys you have right now?” his second question had both a hint of worry and jealousy in it.  
“You are one of three, and yes it is okay to ask me because we’re in this together. I take care of you and you take care of each other on the way up. You help keep our arrangement between us. It is you, Ricochet, and Mustafa Ali. You and Ricochet are brand new to this with me. Ali and I have worked together for almost a year.  
“Do you expect us to be with you at the same time?”  
I had to take a moment and enjoy the thought his third question brought into my head. Johnny looked down and giggled.  
“I guess you do like that idea.”  
I had to admit I blushed, but when I looked down I noticed he liked the idea as well. “I do like the idea, but that would be completely up to each of you. I think it would be fun, but I’d never ask you to so something you weren’t willing to do.”  
“What about being with any of your past boys?” His fourth question seemed less about the sex and more about the curiosity about my previous mentees.  
“That might happen if you want but it wouldn’t be because I told you too. I’ll never tell you who they were because that’s their story to tell not mine. Even though they left me, I’d never betray their trust in me just like I’ll do the same for you one day,” I tried to finalize the questions without giving too much information about them.  
“Can I ask how many boys you’ve had?”  
“You would be the 8th.”  
That was all he was going to get out of me about that topic. I picked up our plates and put them in the sink. He sat like a scolded child because I was so short with him. I brought the coffee over and filled his mug before kissing his left temple to let him know we were okay. He relaxed. “You have five more questions, puppy.”  
“What do you like your boys to do to you the most to show our appreciation?” I could tell he thought turning the questions sexual would please me. I wanted him to be truthful to what he needed to know. But it was his question so I answered it.  
“Being intimate and affectionate is all I ever ask of you. If you choose to do anything else that would be your choice. If you just want to come sit on my lap and talk that would make me just as happy.”  
“Is there anything I should never ask you to do?”  
That was a good question. He cared about my limitations which were a positive for him.  
“I don’t bottom. I’ve only done that for two guys; Hunter when he was my Daddy, and for the boy of mine I screwed up, fell in love with, and things got complicated,” I knew him well enough already that he’d want to ask more about that screwed up situation in my past, but it was also a test to see if he knew his boundaries.  
“Okay, I have three questions left. Do you plan on finding a fourth boy?”  
I was proud of him for not asking the obvious and staying out of my past with others like I instructed.  
“Why, do you have someone in mind?” he reacted like he was about to tell me someone, but I kissed him and stopped his words. “I’m just joking, puppy. I’ll never close the door, but I would not go looking for anyone else. I think the three of you will be enough of a handful for me.”  
He leaned over and we kissed for a few minutes.  
“I want to save my last two questions for later, is that okay?” he asked me.  
“It is. Does that mean you’re ready to get in the ring and create Johnny BadAss with me?”  
“I’d rather show you a different side of Johnny first, Daddy,” he grinned at me.  
He climbed up on the counter and put that glorious booty right in front of my face. It was the position I wished it could always be in when he looked back over his shoulder. “Show me what I get from you every time I play your BadAss creation in the ring correctly so I’ll have inspiration.”  
How could I turn him down? My tongue just couldn’t resist touching him in the one place that would give him chill bumps all over his body.  
The noise he made in return was all the payment I needed.


	5. Ricochet's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy take Ricochet on the road with him for the first time and introduces him to the luxury of traveling the road after years with the company. Ricochet is appreciative to him for the private plane and travel bus. How will he repay the Viper?

CHAPTER 5 – RICOCHET’S FIRST STEPS  
Whenever we travel to major cities, taking direct flights is definitely the way to go, but there are times when we fly into some pretty small airports that require multiple flights and I don’t like that. I am all about the direct flight. I’m also not afraid to fly private. I’ve made great money during my career and managed it well. I take people with me I care about and there aren’t many of those. On this particular two weeks we would be traveling without coming home at all because of the Saudi Arabia trip. Traveling in a car for that many days can do serious damage to your limbs and muscles so I gave that up years ago on these long trips. Instead, I got a bus. Anytime, the travel between cities is longer than an hour I’m using my tour bus which acts as a home away from home.  
It was always fun to see people react to them.   
When Trevor (Ricochet) arrived at my house and parked his car he was confused.  
“Can you explain why we’re leaving from Tampa when there are more direct flights from Orlando? I don’t understand,” he asked as he pulled his bags out of the trunk of his car.  
“Is that any way to greet your new Daddy?” I raised an eye brow.  
“Sorry,” he blushed. I waited to see what he would do. He needed to be trained. “I shouldn’t doubt you. I know you know best.”  
“Good boy, now put your bags in the back of my truck and let’s go,” I winked at him. As soon as he was done, I locked it up and we got in the front and drove to the airport.  
“Isn’t the Tampa airport the other direction?” he asked.  
“It is, but we’re not flying commercial today,” I revealed. “Today, you get your first experience of traveling with me.” I rubbed his knee in comfort and was happy to see that he didn’t flinch. In fact he moved closer to me after realizing no one outside the truck could see us. I couldn’t help but flex when he grabbed my bicep.  
“I’ve never flown like this. It’s always commercial middle seats for me. Thank you, Randy. At least let me help out by paying for the rental car this loop. It’s the least I can do.”  
“Already taken care of, Prince,” I just kept looking forward.  
“I’m going to try and be more affectionate and submissive to you,” he blurted out. “I want too. I do. It’s still a foreign concept to me . . . but I like the nickname, King.”  
“Nice play on words, sweet one. And don’t you worry. We’re on the road together for two weeks. We’ve got plenty of time to feel comfortable together and you don’t have to worry about being rushed. We’ll do things on your schedule. But everyone on the plane and my bus driver is under contract and has signed non-disclosures so you can be open and yourself with me when you’re traveling.”  
“Bus? We’re taking your bus?” he got so excited he almost started bouncing. “I’ve never gotten to travel that way either, just in the cheapest, reliable rental I could find.”  
“When you’re with me you’ll travel in style,” I winked at him.  
He kissed me on the cheek. “Thanks, Daddy.”  
***  
An hour later we were in the air and on our way to Indiana to begin the house show loop before Raw Monday Night in Cleveland. On the plane we talked about his career goals and he was open and honest about everything he wanted to do. It really gave me a great idea on how I could help him, and it also made me want to work with him on camera and not just behind the scenes.  
He even felt comfortable enough that while we sat and listened to music he leaned against me and let me put my arm around his tight body. He even kissed me once without me having to prompt him to do so.  
“What was that for?” I asked surprised at his initiative.  
“Because you’re so amazing to me. I just wanted to show you I appreciate it,” he smiled so big it made me smile and I kissed him again.   
“I can’t wait to get you on the privacy of our bus,” I smirked.  
“Me either,” he returned with one of his own. “You make me want to try things I never thought I would do.”  
“All in good time,” I explained and that was really the end of the conversation. The next thing I realized he was asleep. I let him sleep on my shoulder until we arrived at the destination. He woke up as we touched the ground. We gathered our things and got off the plane and headed to my bus waiting for us 100 feet away.   
I greeted my bus driver, Mickey, as we boarded and he secured our luggage under the front seats as Trevor explored the bus and all its toys. “You have a flatscreen and the entire Marvel collection to watch,” he kept looking. “You have a shower in here?” Do you use it?”  
“Not usually, we aren’t connected to water most times. It’s pretty small. It becomes a closet most of the time,” I answered.  
“This bed back here is huge and you have another TV!” he turned around to me with a smile that was from ear to ear.   
“Well, you are welcome to use one of the bunkbeds if you prefer. The big bed is for me and anyone who shares it with me,” I mentioned without making assumptions.  
“I get what you mean, King,” he was using that name for me more often and I had to admit I liked it.  
“Sir, are you ready to get started?” the driver asked.  
I agreed before Trevor and I sat down on the sofa. He asked to watch a movie. He had the idea that we should watch the entire Infinity Saga together. It sounded like a great idea to me. My only question was if he wanted to watch in the front of the bus or lay down in the bed and watch from there.  
“If we watch in bed can we get more comfortable?” he winked.  
“As comfortable as you want too. We’ve got a four hour drive until we get to the venue,” I let him know as I took off my t-shirt and walked to the back of the bus. I crawled into the bed in my sweatpants after kicking off my sneakers. As I picked up the remote to choose Captain America: the First Avenger in order to begin our Marvel journey, Trevor walked toward me pulling his shirt off before shutting the door that separated the front and back of the bus. I watched as he removed his sweats and crawled up next to me dressed in only his Under Armour boxer briefs.  
“I don’t like wearing more than this to bed,” he provided an explanation I didn’t need as he lay down curled into my body and my arm naturally found its way around him again.  
“I never imagined you being such a cuddler,” I tweaked his nipple to make my point.  
“Shut up and let’s watch the movie,” he laughed as the familiar notes of the Marvel theme played.  
We didn’t say much during the movie, but there were plenty of interesting things going on considering how much Ricochet seemed to test his boundaries. First, his arm stretched across my body and hugged me back. Then, he began exploring my chest with the palm of his hand and then down to rubbing across my stomach muscles. He stopped with his fingertips teasing the top of my sweats. I wanted to tell him to keep going. I could see how much I wanted it and I could see him staring in the right direction to see it as well. But as much as I wanted to push him, it had to be his choice. He had to be ready to take hold of my gift to him.  
His hand returned to my chest as we quietly (and uncomfortably) finished the movie. When it was over, we still had an hour and a half until we’d be pulling into the arena.  
“So, exactly what do I have to do in order to tap out?”  
“Tap out?” he confused me with that one. “What do you mean?”  
“You know,” he blushed. “Tap out. What do you need me to do to submit to you?”  
His reference to our business was actually cute and one I hadn’t heard before. I knew he wasn’t fully ready to do everything required but I wouldn’t lie to him. “You give yourself to me in every way you can, but I know you’re not ready for that yet, so baby steps . . .”  
He wasn’t looking at me. He looked at my waist. I waited. It was minutes of silence until . . .  
“Can I see it?”  
“Take it out yourself, Prince.”  
He sat up a little so he could get a thumb in both sides of my sweats and pulled them down watching my hard dick pop out and give an audible thud when it hit my stomach. Then, I felt his hand wrap around it. I never imagined the strength of his grip feeling that good as he began to stroke me.  
“You’re bigger than I imagined,” he confessed.  
“You been fantasizing about getting it in your hand?” I joked.  
“Yeah, actually I have. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it after talking to the other boys,” he admitted. “I mean you said the three of us could talk to each other about this.”  
“I did,” I turned his head back so he would look me in the eye. “Now tell me what you talked about.  
He sat up and straddled my waist so that my cock rested in the crevice of his bubble butt. He blushed all over before he spoke. “Mustafa said you call him baby and that your times together are really sensual and tactile. That you expect him to seduce you or let himself fall for your seduction. Johnny said you call him puppy and that your sex with him is affectionate and playful. So where does that leave me? What role do you want me to be to you?”  
His eyes were so full of wonder and I knew he genuinely wanted to know what I expected.  
“You’re my prince. Though sometimes I may want you to be my princess,” I reached up and pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear. “I need someone to help me fulfill my dirtier fantasies. I need you to be my horny boy that wants his cock sucked and cum in his mouth and his hole filled all the time. You’ll be my insatiable princess in private, but the one I treat like my prince in public.”  
Every inch of his skin had goosebumps from listening to my words. There was shock in his eyes but it was soon replaced by lust. He began to gyrate his hips masturbating my dick with his butt cheeks. When I looked back at him, his stare changed to mischievous. He could feel what he was doing to me and he liked having that carnal control over me.  
He leaned down, “Do you like my ass, daddy? Do you think I could make you cum just from rubbing your daddy dick with my butt?”  
“It’s a possibility, princess.” I couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events.   
He leaned down to kiss me while reaching down to pull his underwear off at the same time.  
“Do your worst, Daddy,” he ordered. “If you really want me to be your princess you wouldn’t wait until I was ready for you to take my pussy, you would just own it. You do own my pussy, don’t you daddy?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“So put me the way you want me and tame me daddy. Tame your prince and make him your princess.”  
How could I say no to that?


	6. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As relationships continue to blossom, a Survivor Series press conference in Chicago brings Randy together with two of his boys and a blast from the past he never expected to see again.

I cannot begin to describe how incredible the first time with my prince felt. I will admit I was wrong. I thought it would take Trevor weeks to acclimate to his new behavior with me, but the one thing I could never have guessed is that he secretly craved security like I offered and he was anything but afraid to show me. Over our first weekend together, he developed a craving to ride me like a cowboy and I loved watching those hips gyrate while inside of him.  
I’d honestly never met anyone with a sex drive higher than mine until him. He became the one intensifying the flirtation between us. All weekend I’d convinced the producers to let Randy Orton in the ring with Ricochet. All weekend long we stole the show together. He didn’t just take advantage of the crowd falling in love with him in the ring, he took advantage of me in there as well. Whether it was quick touches between moves to make sure I was aroused after the match or the whispered sexual promises during rest holds, he loved making me moan in front of everyone.  
During our match on Monday Night Raw, we did basically the same match until . . .  
“If you let me pin you now you can pin me as many times as you want in the shower afterwards,” he whispered in my ear. I slapped him on the butt giving him the go ahead to knock me to the ground before his 630 splash from the top rope ended the match to the delight of the entire audience.  
Backstage in Gorilla, he did the right thing by shaking my hand and thanking me for the match while in front of the boss and the producers. I pulled him in to a one arm “bro-hug” and whispered, “Be in the shower waiting on me.”  
As he walked away, Vince approached me. “Why did you decide to put over the kid at the last minute?”  
“He needs that win going into Crown Jewel more than I do. Plus, I’ve heard the crowds all weekend. If we build him the right way and let the Universe think they made the choice, we can build a star. In fact, I think you should let me take him to Chicago for the Survivor Series press conference,” I suggested.  
“Really?” the old man took my consideration. “I assume that means he would ride with you and I wouldn’t have to pay to send him there.”  
“Yeah, no problem. I’ll take him to Chicago and then we’ll hit the road next weekend, get to Raw in St. Louis and be ready for the plane to Saudi with everyone else,” I laid out my whole plan.  
“I like it! I love when I come up with a great plan,” he bellowed. He loved taking credit for other people’s ideas, but I didn’t care as long as I got to take Trevor with me. I sort of felt bad I was taking time away from his girlfriend, but I wasn’t ready to let my sex-crazed prince go quite yet.  
I left gorilla heading towards my locker room that was closest to the parking lot, but before I got there, I ran into TJ and Natalya. She was so excited I knew there was no way I’d be able to get passed her without stopping.  
“Have you heard?” she practically jumped up and down with excitement.  
“I’m guessing no,” I smiled back. I hadn’t seen her this excited in a long time. “What’s going on?”  
“They are trying to get a women’s match in Saudi Arabia again and Stephanie really thinks it’s going to happen this time. They are taking Lacey and I for the match, can you believe it?”  
“That’s incredible!” I hugged my friend knowing how excited she would be but it concerned me because we’d been here before. “But Nattie, don’t get carried away yet. I don’t want you to be so excited and get let down like last time. I hope it happens for you. No girl in the locker room deserves it more than you, but . . .”  
“I know, Randy, I just want to be happy about this,” her eyes pleaded with me to just be happy for her.  
“Then you should be,” I hugged her again.  
“I’m going to go call Lacey and tell her the good news,” she exclaimed. Lacey was on the Smackdown brand now so they would have to plan the match over the phone. When she left I turned to TJ and could tell he still needed to say something.  
“I’m not going on the Saudi Arabia trip,” he frowned. “They need me for Smackdown that week in case people aren’t back soon enough so I need a favor. Lacey’s husband will be invited to go with her, but since I can’t be there to protect Nattie, I was hoping you’d stay with her and be her protection in my place.”  
I knew why he asked for it. The way women were treated in Saudi Arabia was scary. Gay people were killed there too, so as much as I’d love to spend the time with my boys, it wouldn’t be that wise. Staying with Nattie might just be the best choice for everyone.  
“Of course I will. I’ll make sure she is taken care of.”  
“Thanks Randy. You’re the only one I’d ask to do this for me. She’s my girl. I don’t want anything to happen to her. Thank you again.”  
I watched TJ walk away and felt what he said. I wanted what he and Nattie had, but it wasn’t in my cards. I have always been incredible at sex but I always got a failing grade at love.  
When I walked into the locker room, I saw a trail of gear leading to the shower. I locked the door and took my gear off before walking in and staring at that gorgeous bubble butt as water cascaded down its curve. Walking up to him, I wrapped my arms around him and grabbed on to his chest as he rubbed his backside against my manhood like he needed it.  
“Are you going to pin me or not?”  
Evidently, if I was on top I was “pinning” him and if he was on top like the power bottom he’d become he was “submitting” to me. I let him go with whatever euphemism he needed to give me his power.  
“How do you want it?” I asked as I bit his neck.  
“Now,” was all he asked for. I braced he hands against the shower wall as I slipped inside him and listened to his soft moans.  
“Feel good, princess?” I asked.  
He moaned and turned his neck so he could look me in the eyes. “I love being your princess. Now bruise my pussy until we both paint this wall.”  
He always had such great ideas when it came to pleasuring him. “If this is what I get when I pin you in the ring what do I get when I let you pin me?”  
I just drilled him harder. “The same damn thing.”  
“Perfect,” he moaned as he painted my hand and the wall in front of us. “Knees!” I demanded.  
He turned and fell in front of me and jerked me off into his mouth. Those eyes looking up at me begging for me to give him what he now craved. I held off as long as I could. I had come to crave that look on his face and I wanted to watch it as long as I could, but even I couldn’t hold off forever. I had to let go in his mouth and on that glorious tongue. Watching him swallow my juice made me want to protect him even more.  
I turned off the water and grabbed a towel drying off my boy while I dripped. After sex he was always in this blissful state while I touched him anywhere I wanted too. “Get dressed. We’re taking the bus to Chicago.”  
As he slipped on the Andrew Christian briefs I bought him and preferred him in, he asked, “You are. I’m going back to Orlando.”  
“Not anymore. I got you added to the press conference. If we’re going to get you where you want to be, you should be seen like one of the big boys. So you’ll be seated right next to Seth and across from me.”  
“But Kacy and I . . .” he began.  
“You can go home. But if Vince put you in a press conference and you skip it, you’ll never be on one again,” I instructed. “She’s a smart girl. Call her and tell her what you’ve been offered and my bet is she will tell you to go.” By the end of my speech my clothes were on. “I’m going to the bus. Call her. When you join me I’ll take you to Chicago or the airport whichever you choose.  
I walked out of the locker room with my gear bag and headed to the bus. I only had to stop to talk to Becky and Seth who were headed towards Chicago as well. Seth was positive the two of us and Roman would be plotting the Survivor Series match and wanted to start planning it on the trip to Saudi. I agreed once he and I agreed on the Raw team which I made sure included Ricochet.  
I waited on the bus and even texted Mustafa and Johnny to check on them. Several in the parking lot left while I waited. Nearly an hour passed and the parking lot cleared out more and more as my colleagues rushed to a hotel for sleep or a late night flight hoping to get a few more hours at home with family. I wasn’t used to being here this late. Or waiting.  
“I’m sorry.”  
I looked up and saw Trevor standing there. There was uncertainty in his eyes.  
“Hey, Mickey,” he turned to my driver. “We’re headed to Chicago.”  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him and motioned for him to sit next to me but after storing his gear bag under the seat he walked past me and collapsed on the bed in the back. Him not talking was not like him. I assumed he needed to just feel my affection holding him so I went to lay down next to him.  
“No, please. Not now,” he asked me and I stood from the bed in shock. “I’m sorry this is your bed, I’ll take one of the bunks.”  
“No, stay. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping anyway.”  
I didn’t know what happened to him, but it shook him to the core. Something was different.  
***  
Five hours later we arrived in Chicago and the bus dropped us off outside of the Hilton. We walked inside and checked in.  
“Separate rooms?” he questioned as I handed him his room key.  
“You seemed like you need some time alone,” I commented. He seemed like he was going to say something but I stopped him. “Not tonight. We can talk after the press conference. Get some sleep.”  
“It’s not you, Randy,” he whispered as we got on the elevator.  
“Tomorrow,” I ended the conversation.  
***  
The ride to the press conference was uneventful. Ricochet and I rode in the same van with Becky, Seth, and Roman. We walked in and took the obligatory pictures and signed autographs. As I finally made it inside, I saw a beautiful smile staring back at me dressed to the nines in a grey suit. Seeing Mustafa walk over to me was exactly what I needed in that moment.  
“What are you doing here?” I shook his hand since we were in public.  
“Benefits of being the hometown boy. They have to put the Chicagoan on the panel,” he answered and looked behind me. “I see you got your new boy here too.”  
“Yeah, and things were good until last night. I think he’s having second thoughts,” I whispered. “Something with the girlfriend I’m guessing.”  
“You have to be understanding of that. Remember he is the one whose life is changing. He has to get used to it. You were patient with me. You can do it with him,” he squeezed my shoulder. “And if you’re worried about company after this, I could always swing by on my way home if you want me.”  
“If I could find a way right now I would take you,” I winked.  
“I don’t think we could get away with a bathroom stall here,” he laughed. Then he leaned in. “I got all fresh and smooth for you because I knew you’d be here. I even wore some of the underwear you like me in.”  
“Is there a bathroom backstage?” I started walking in that direction. He quickly followed.  
“Randy, the press conference starts in twenty minutes,” he reminded me.  
Once we were backstage and inside the bathroom door I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. “I only need five to make you squirt. Do you want that?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
***  
I had a smirk on my face throughout the entire press conference because I could taste Mustafa on my tongue. Mustafa offered to drive Trevor and I back to the hotel. That’s when he confessed, “Kacy wants to take a break for a few weeks to see if we’re good for each other. I don’t want to talk about it, but I just needed some time to deal with that.”  
“Sorry to hear that man. I’m sure she’ll come around,” Mustafa always tried to cheer people up. “Don’t let it get you down.”  
“Well she talked to Candice and somehow the fact that Johnny and I are both spending time with Randy came up, and my woman isn’t stupid. She figured it out.”  
“Oh, so you broke up because of me,” now I understood why he was upset. “Trevor, our arrangement isn’t meant to hurt anything in your life . . .”  
“Daddy, it’s not your fault. You gave me every choice. I should have been more honest with her. This is on me not you,” He leaned forward from the back seat and hugged me from behind.  
The car ride was quiet but by the time we made it back to the hotel the three of us were joking around and talking about our big match in Saudi Arabia. The two of them were on one team. I was on the other. We walked into the hotel and outside of ourselves, I didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary to happen. I never would have expected my least favorite person in the entire world to walk up to me next to the elevators.  
“Well if it isn’t a wrestling relic from our history in hell.”  
My skin crawled at the sound of her voice. Brandy Rhodes. It took everything I had to force a smile to cross my face. “Brandy, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to town?”  
“This is our town, Randy. Shouldn’t you be in Connecticut or something or did Vince let you off the leash?” she smirked.  
“Your town? What exactly . . .” Mustafa stepped up to her but I pulled him back not thinking Brandy would recognize the neck trick, but as soon as I did it I saw she recognized my play.  
“Oh, so these must be the current boy toys. I may not like you Randy, but I will give you one thing. You do have great taste in men,” she held her hands on her hips. She was proud of her quip, but neither expected what happened next.  
“Brandy, who are you messing with?”  
And there he was. Cody. My Cody. Or at least he was once upon a time.


	7. When the Past Haunts You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Cody for the first time in years, Ali and Ricochet must break Randy out of his funk by any means necessary.

CHAPTER 7: WHEN THE PAST HAUNTS YOU  
“Randy? What are doing here?” Cody questioned as soon as he saw me. “Wait, excuse me for being rude,” he extended his hand to Mustafa. “Definitely a fan of your work, Mr. Ali. I’m Cody and this is my wife, Brandy.” He turned to Ricochet. “Good to see you again, Trevor.”  
“You too,” he replied and I remembered he and Cody must have crossed paths in Japan. “And to answer your question we’re here for the Survivor Series press conference that was this morning.”  
“Ah, I see. We have press business for our company here as well,” Cody made eye contact with me without breaking. I missed his smile.  
“Y’all got some good stuff going on there. I’ve been watching,” I admitted.  
“Oh you’ve been watching,” Brandy’s snide voice broke in and I wondered if the elevator could come any slower. “Anyone in particular you’re tuning in to watch?  
“Brandy, stop,” Cody stood up to his wife at the same time our elevator opened. “Randy, it was good to see you.”  
He walked her away from me and I stood there until I felt Mustafa’s hand on my chest pushing me into the elevator. Once the door closed, he whispered to me. “You’re okay, Randy. I’ve got you. Put your trust in me.”  
“What’s going on?” Trevor didn’t understand because he didn’t know about Cody. “Why is he acting like that?”  
Mustafa just said, “Get his room key out of his wallet. We need to get him in his room. I’ll fill you in after we take care of him.”  
Before I knew it, I was in my room. Trevor sat in the chair next to the window as Mustafa turned down my bed and then helped me out of my suit and hung it up. I was completely out of it. Ricochet was freaked out. He’d never seen this from me and it amazed him that Ali knew exactly how to handle me. Once he had me down to my underwear he put me in bed and covered me up. He walked around the bed and took off his jacket shirt and tie. He sat on the bed next to me in his dress pants and tank top undershirt and put his arm around my head so I could rest on it and his hand covered my heart. He knew it would calm me.  
“Cody is the one,” he hoped Ricochet would understand. “Do you know what I mean? Has Randy explained that to you?”  
“Oh,” Ricochet’s light bulb went off. “It was Cody who he . . .”  
“Yes,” Mustafa cut him off before he finished the thought. “He doesn’t talk anymore about it, but that’s the first time he’s seen Cody in person since he left WWE.”  
“So what can we do to help him?  
“Are you still having a moment or are you willing to help our daddy out?” Mustafa’s voice had its own daddy base to him as he spoke.  
Ricochet just agreed. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Get naked.”  
I turned to him at those words. He was kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his pants. “It’s up to you, daddy,” he leaned over and kissed my lips. “We can just crawl in bed with you and cuddle until you feel better, we can take turns riding your dick and mouth, or if you want we could even put on a show for you.”  
“Yeah,” Ricochet agreed as he slipped off his pants. “Whatever will make you feel better. Do you want to see us play together, Daddy?”  
“No, not now. Not because of this. I think I just want to sleep with you both is that okay?”  
“Of course Daddy,” Mustafa slipped his beautiful naked body under the sheets and folded his body into mine before kissing me innocently to let me know he was there for me. Then I felt Trevor sliding in next to me and a finger turn my chin so he could kiss me.  
When I pulled away from him I looked him in the eye and asked, “Will you kiss your brother for me? I want to see it.”  
Both boys smiled as they leaned across me and put on just a small showing of their lips and tongues connecting for the first time. I loved watching them together. I couldn’t help but wonder if I could ever get one of them together with Johnny as they lay their heads down on my chest and we fell asleep.  
***  
When I woke up Mustafa was gone. After looking at the clock, I knew he would have had to leave to go home to his family. Trevor was sitting next to the bed, redressed, and scrolling through his phone.  
“You should call her,” I suggested.  
“You don’t mean that,” he smiled.  
“I do. And if I need to take you to the airport tonight I will,” I insisted. “She means too much to you and more than I do. I don’t want to do the same thing to you that . . .”  
“I’m not Cody,” he stopped me. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“I know that, but I know you need to call her at least. Go back to your room and have the conversation you need too. I’ll be fine. I promise. And when you finish you can stay in your room, come back to mine, or I’ll take you to the airport,” I instructed. He didn’t move so I stood up and walked to the door in my underwear and opened it. “Trevor, go before I change my mind. I know this is what you need to do but I can’t guarantee I’ll remember that forever.”  
He hugged me on his way out and I shut the door before walking back to the bed and falling face first into the pillows. I just wanted this day to end. I could go to sleep, get up and get on the bus and head to the next town and prepare myself for the trip to Saudi Arabia that I didn’t even want to go on.  
A light knock at the door sounded like a gunshot in my current state. I assumed it was Trevor forgetting something so I didn’t even turn the lights on I just opened the door prepared to pick on him for being back so quickly, but I was the one not prepared for what was waiting on me.  
“Hey,” Cody looked into my eyes meekly. He was in a pair of sweatshorts and sneakers with a sleeveless t-shirt. It was obvious he’d just finished working out.  
“Does she know you’re here?” I asked.  
“What do you think?” he asked as his eyes washed over my body. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I come in just for a minute or two? You never message me back when I text you so I may never get this chance again.”  
I moved so he could come in the room. “Let me find some shorts to put on.”  
“No need to do it for me,” he winked and my heart dropped into my stomach. Why did he still have my heart in his hand just by showing up at my door?  
“Wait, how did you get my room number?” I asked as I sat on one end of the sofa and he sat across from me.  
“Trevor called me an asshole and told me that if I was the decent person I tell everyone I am that I would check on you because I owe you everything,” Cody smirked. “You have him trained well. How long has he been with you?”  
“A week.”  
His eyes bulged. “Damn, Randy, your skills have obviously gotten better since Teddy and I were your boys. I assume Ali is one of yours as well,” he waited for an answer but knew I wouldn’t answer it. “Yeah, same ole rules, I guess. Then I have to wonder how those two knew about me.”  
“Ali figured it out on his own. I never confirmed it. I wouldn’t betray you. I didn’t tell him but he’s not stupid. I still get sidetracked when you’re on my screen.”  
“I’m still sorry Randy,” he slid closer to me on the sofa. He was close enough that I could smell his after-work out scent that I remembered so well. “Brandy shouldn’t have teased you like she did. You’re her Achilles’ heel when it comes to me. I swear she is nice to everyone else in the world. It’s just you that makes her like that because . . .  
“Because you were in love with me first,” I finished for him. I knew what was true and I knew he would never say it.  
“Yes I was,” he admitted. “And I will always love you for how you helped me and what you meant to me. I always want to check on you and make sure you’re okay. Just because we’re not us anymore doesn’t mean I don’t care about you . . . daddy.”  
“Don’t . . . you can’t go there with me anymore. As much as I would love to do that with you again, I don’t think I could handle losing you a second time.”  
He was right next to me. His hand was on my knee. “Maybe we could work something out.”  
“Do you still love her?” I looked him in the eyes.  
He thought about it. “In my own way, yes. We just don’t always connect.”  
“Maybe you should deal with that first,” I suggested.  
“Are you really going to turn me down? You know she and I have an arrangement I have to work with. We own a company together, but we don’t have sex anymore. She’s worried I’ll get her pregnant.”  
“So you see me in the lobby and think maybe I’ll scratch your itch for you.”  
He straddled my lap and I was powerless to stop him. “But you scratch my itch so good, daddy.”  
I knew I shouldn’t let him affect me like this. I needed to not fall for him again. He kept kissing my neck and moaning my name out loud. I just needed a way out, but I wanted to be with him again so bad.  
This time, a frantic knock came to the door. “Randy!” Ricochet called out. “Randy, let me in.”  
My boy knew I needed him. I didn’t know how but he was here. I pushed Cody off of me and practically ran over to the door to open it. He saw my look and came inside. “My room is next door and I could hear him through the wall.” He turned to see Cody straightening his clothes in the room. “I texted you his room number so you could make things right with him not make things worse by confusing him more. You made your damn choice years ago so let him make a good one for himself and you go back to your wife.”  
“Don’t you have a girlfriend to go back too?” he barked at Trevor.  
“No, I don’t because I am exactly where I want to be,” he pulled out his phone. “But I could call Brandy. I have her number from when y’all tried to recruit me away from NXT. Stay in this room and I’ll tell her where you are.”  
“Fine, fine, you’ve made your point,” Cody relented. He walked up to me and rubbed my crotch. “But that right there shows you he wanted me here. And if he ever wants to call me for some fun he has my number.”  
He squeezed my bulge and slapped my ass before walking out of the room. I backed up against the wall and tried to catch my breath. When I opened my eyes Trevor was in front of me, his smooth caramel skin completely exposed to me. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. No daddy and prince talk. Just you and me for the next two days until we’re on the road again. How does that sound. We don’t even have to leave this room if we don’t want too.”  
He slipped his fingers between mine and led me to bed. I watched as he crawled on it on all fours and dropped his shoulders to the mattress giving me the angle I loved to see. “Take off those briefs and show me why I made the right choice.”  
After that night, I never thought about Cody again.


	8. Crown Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true story of what happened after Crown Jewel when the talent was stuck in Saudi Arabia for an extra day. (Or when Randy, Ricochet, and Mustafa share an Arabian Night together).

CHAPTER 8: CROWN JEWEL  
In the month since my encounter with Cody in Chicago, things with my boys had been perfect. Trevor did everything he could to make me forget the bad experience and replace it with memories with him I would never forget. When I was working with the talent on the women’s War Games match, I made sure I had time to spend with Johnny. But probably my favorite memory was, not the disaster of a Crown Jewel in Saudi Arabia, but the time I got to spend with Trevor and Mustafa. That’s the real reason I didn’t mind that extra day we had to stay there.  
There weren’t as many rooms available, but being one of the senior members of the crew, talent relations handed me a key first and asked me who I’d take with me. I acted annoyed (that’s what they expected from me) before finally telling them I’d take my two boys and motioned for them to follow me. They knew what was up but not many others did. Once we got in the room the façade on all our faces disappeared and we had the moment the three of us had talked about since Chicago.  
“Stand there,” I pointed across the room before stripping off my clothes. I loved watching my boys watch me with hunger in their eyes. I positioned myself on the bed and stroked my dick for them to watch it get hard. They couldn’t help themselves. They rubbed their crotches and chests as they got horny watching me.  
“Strip for Daddy and put on a good show for me.”  
The boys stared into my eyes as they slipped off their shirts and posed for me exposing their hard muscles. Then, Mustafa reached over and rubbed Ricochet’s abs and caressed him. Hands went over both bodies before ending in the first kiss between them. I loved that the kiss ended in a smile from both of them. They turned to me looking for my approval and got it quickly. The rest of their clothes ended up on the floor and they stood at the foot of the bed stroking their erections and waiting for instructions from me.  
“Kneel on the bed and kiss each other some more. I want to watch how hot you two are together,” I ordered and the boys got on the bed and faced each other. As their kissing progressed to necking and touching everywhere, I got on my knees and inched my way towards them. It was to the point that they were so into each other, I think they forgot I was there.  
“Trevor . . .”  
“Yes, Daddy?” he turned his euphoric face towards me.   
I just looked down at my hard dick and he took my hint immediately and dropped to his elbows sucking me into his mouth. That tongue and those lips were so soft. When I opened my eyes, Mustafa’s smirk greeted me. He pleasured himself while watching my enjoyment. I motioned with my eyes to Trevor’s beautiful ass. They told him to go play. He didn’t wait. He used his fingers and tongue to open up our boy for me.  
“Do you want some of his mouth?” I asked Ali.  
“I would love to feel that mouth, Daddy,” he accepted my offer. I turned Trevor around and watched as those velvet lips wrapped around my older boy’s cock. While he enjoyed Ricochet’s mouth, I made sure he felt me on that pussy. He wanted it so bad. After just a few passes of my head on his hole, it just sank right in like it was always supposed to be there.  
The steady fucking of his tight ass pushed his mouth up and down on Mustafa’s uncut dick. I loved just making eye contact with this guy I’d been mentoring nearly a year while we enjoyed the skills of our new friend. I loved how Ali smiled ear-to-ear when he felt pleasure. Sometimes he would laugh. He couldn’t help himself. It just felt so good to him. I couldn’t resist the urge to reach across and play with his nipples because I knew how much it turned him on. I knew it would make him leak in Trevor’s match.  
Ricochet’s moans indicated I was right.  
I sped up my motion to make him moan more. “More, Daddy,” he would say in the few seconds he took the dick out of his mouth. I sped up more and suddenly he couldn’t suck Mustafa anymore. He needed to moan for his pleasure and beg me to control him again.  
I knew he needed a bit of a rest so I looked up to Mustafa. “Why don’t you swing that sweet ass of yours over here and let me compare holes.”  
“Yes Daddy,” he didn’t waste time. His body was bent over next to Trevor’s and the boys wiggled their little butts for me which was maybe one of the best things I’d ever seen in my life.   
I had to compare them. I wanted to fuck both of them. Trevor looked at me with both want and jealousy in his eyes as I played with Ali’s ass. I held eye contact with him as I leaned over and licked a stripe up the cleft of Mustafa’s hole. He whimpered.  
“It’s okay, baby boy. There’s enough of me for the both of you,” I promised him as I stood on the bed above him and proceeded to dip my dick back inside of him.  
While fucking Trevor, he couldn’t stop looking at me, but I kept staring at Mustafa’s hole. I wanted it. I needed it. It had been so long. So I pulled out, stepped over and felt his tightness once again.  
“Daddy . . .” he moaned. “I missed this.”  
I watched him enjoy me like we used to do every night on the road. We had a connection no one could take away. But Ricochet needed my attention more than any of my boys in a long time, and he knew how to pull my focus. I looked over and he lay there fingering his ass while watching me fuck his friend. So I had to share with him. He just looked so lonely without me inside him. To make him feel even more loved, Mustafa began kissing him while he got fucked. We both knew he needed the attention, and neither of us had a problem giving it to him.  
I went back to Ali, turned him on his back and started fucking him again. I pulled Ricochet in for a sloppy kiss before pushing his head down on the unattended dick that needed attention. The double action caused Ali to moan in a way I hadn’t heard before. “Fuck me, harder, Daddy.”  
For the next five minutes it continued until Mustafa said he couldn’t take anymore. Trevor pulled me out of his buddy. “Let me taste it,” he begged before gagging on my whole length. Then he put me back in Mustafa’s hole. “Stretch out that hole, Daddy.”  
The boys developed an obsession with making out with each other. It was so sexy, but I had other ideas. I turned Trevor around so that he and I could both straddle Mustafa’s body and hold him down with his dick in Ali’s mouth and mine sliding back in Trevor’s butt.   
“Oh. My. God. Daddy.” Ricochet moaned out and a smile crossed his entire face.   
“Baby, who is Mustafa to you?” I asked Trevor.  
“My brother Daddy,” he asked without question. He was fully immersed in his fantasy world.  
“Do you want to watch him ride Daddy?”  
“Yes,” he moaned. I pulled out of him and lay down on the bed as Mustafa got up and straddled my waist. I wanted to experience this with him and see his facial expressions and he felt my pleasure. Ricochet lay next to us wrapped up in my left arm and spooning into my body and Ali’s right leg.  
“I wish everyone could see you inside of me, Daddy. You make me feel so good,” Ali declared.  
“Then we’d have to share him with too many people, brother,” Ricochet reminded him before leaning over and trapping my lips with his.  
“Oh, I’m going to cum,” Ali screamed and his body began to jerk and his seed spread across my abs and chest.   
“Good boy,” I called out to him. “You made me proud. Such a good job.”  
But we weren’t done yet. Ricochet still needed to give me his load. I kissed Ali and he moved off of me and to my right side as Ricochet took his place. “On my side, Daddy. Hold me and take me at the same time.” So I slid up behind him and impaled him on my dick while wrapping him up in my arms and fucking him as hard and fast as I could go.  
“Oh my god, I’m going to cum,” he was in a position that I would not catch it, so Ali took advantage. He leaned down in front of him and opened his mouth taking every squirt onto his taste buds.  
“Who wants mine?” I asked as I stood up on the bed.  
“Me!” they both called out and sat up next to each other, cheeks pressed together and tongues wagging out trying to taste my dick at the same time. They looked so damn cute together, but they looked better wearing my juice. They quickly tried to clean it off together before kissing each other and sharing my stuff. After watching them for a few minutes I joined in on the kissing action.  
Afterwards I asked, “So nap first, shower later or shower first, nap later?”  
They both just pushed me down on the bed and curled into each side. I guess the boys had definitely earned a good nap first.


	9. Survivor Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy makes a mistake that changes everything forever. One of his boys realizes something that changes everything as well.

Chapter 9: Survivor Series  
“Randy . . . Randy . . . Daddy,” Ricochet tried to break through to me. “What happened to you out there? Where were you? Are you okay?”

“I screwed up,” I looked up in his eyes. I felt so bad. I couldn’t even think about the match.

“The match was fine, Randy. I mean it wasn’t your best, but we covered you. What’s wrong? Where is Ali?” he asked.

“He’s gone,” I felt myself holding back the tears. “I fucked up and it’s all my fault. He’s never going to speak to me again.”

There’s only one way to really explain what happened and that is to go back to the beginning. Survivor Series took us back to Chicago. I was a proud poppa the night before at Takeover being that I’d worked with several other coaches to put the first women’s War Games match together. They stole the show. I couldn’t have been happier. I wanted to go back to my hotel and celebrate, but there was no one to be with me. Johnny was celebrating Candice’s win with her. Trevor was trying to mend things by hanging out with Kacy and all their friends from NXT. Since we were in Chicago, Mustafa was in the hotel with the talent but so was his wife and kids.

So I got drunk and started texting. I didn’t realize what I was doing or saying until the next day when we were at the arena and when I saw Mustafa for the first time he didn’t have the happy, beautiful smile I was used to seeing. He was angry.

“What the fuck, Randy? What is wrong with you?” he yanked my arm and pulled me away from the eyes of anyone around us.

“What are you talking about?” I was so confused. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Pull out your phone and look at what you texted me last night,” he demanded. I knew by the tone of his voice he wasn’t asking so I did just that. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and pulled up my text messages. When I did, I saw something I didn’t remember doing. There were three pictures, one of me lying in bed, one of my ass, and one of my aroused dick. I still didn’t understand.

“Its pictures of me . . . I mean I know I’ve never sent you stuff like that before but what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal?” he yelled and then quieted himself not wanting others to hear him. He was so angry. He grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall. “The big deal is my son was playing games on my phone when you sent them. The big deal is he handed my phone to his mother and asked what they were. The big deal is that my wife is not speaking to me and she took the kids away and told me to get another room. She would have taken them home, but my kids don’t get to see me wrestle that often and she didn’t want to take that away from them. What the fuck, Randy! You just fucked up my whole marriage.”

The way he looked at me was devastating. I hated it. “I can fix this. I swear. I will fix this.”

I didn’t see his fist coming before he struck me across the cheek.

“Stay the fuck away from my family. You crossed the line, Randy. You said you would never do something like this to me. You broke your promise, so fuck off!”

The next time I saw him was in gorilla position before our match. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with me. I don’t even remember walking to the ring. Survivor Series has always been my strongest pay-per-view. I have more wins here than any other event, but tonight the only thing that brought me relief was when Matt Riddle pinned me and I got to leave the arena.

When I finished the explanation, Trevor looked at me with compassion. He had a weak smile that screamed sadness, but I could see he didn’t hate me. 

“I’m going to fix this for you,” he kissed my forehead. “Give me your phone. I want you to go get a shower and wait for me here. Do not leave this room. Do you understand?”

I nodded having no idea how he would fix things, but in that moment I trusted him. What did I have to lose? I’d already lost one of my boys. I kissed him and thanked him before he left and then walked into the shower. I was so thankful to be the old guy in the arena to get a private dressing room. I probably stood in the hot water for twenty minutes imagining how many ways I’d screwed up and blaming myself for everything that was wrong. I could only imagine what Trevor was doing to help me.

\---RICOCHET’S POV---

I ran all over the arena looking for Mustafa and his wife. I also knew his kids would be here for the show and knew I couldn’t have this conversation in front of them. I’d already come up with a plan, but I still wasn’t sure how I could make it happen.

“Ricochet! Where are you running too??” I stopped when I heard Johnny’s voice and turned to see him and Candice standing there.

I knew I could trust them. Johnny would do anything to help Randy and Candice is literally the sweetest person in the world so she would help too. When I explained my plan to them they agreed to help me and we went all around the arena looking for them. When we found them, I could tell Mustafa was trying to hold things together, but it didn’t seem to go well. I had to help.

“Ali! Hey man, is this your family?” I walked up to them with Johnny and Candice.

“Johnny Gargano!” his son screamed out. “You’re my favorite!” I was a little jealous at that but immediately took that as an opportunity.

“Hey little man,” Johnny bent down on one knee to talk to him. “Did you guys like the show?” Immediately, Candice started up a conversation with his little girl so I could focus on their parents.

While the Gargano’s occupied the kids, I turned to Mustafa’s wife. “I’m glad I caught you. I think I need to explain something to you because it really has nothing to do with your husband at all.”

“What are you talking about, Trev?” Mustafa was not in the mood for games so I had to hit this one out of the park to make his wife believe this from the very beginning.

“Randy is really sorry for what happened. He’s honestly devastated because your husband is one of the only true friends he has in this company. He doesn’t trust many people, but your husband is one of the ones he does, and he knows he screwed up but he wasn’t going to fix it because he didn’t want to bring me into it. He was willing to lose his friend to protect me, but I can’t let that happen.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked me concerned. At the same time, I saw hope on my friend’s face.

I showed her Randy’s phone. I’d changed my name is his phone to something else. “If you look in his contacts list, there is Mustafa’s name. Right underneath it, what do you see?”

“The contact says My Man,” she read.

“No excuses, but Randy was drunk last night when he sent those pictures. They weren’t meant for Mustafa. He meant to send them to this number instead,” I explained.

“How do you know that?” she didn’t believe me.

I took a deep breath. I had to sell this lie not just for Randy but for Mustafa as well. I let her watch me type the message “because I know who this is” and pressed send. My phone that I had tucked in the waistband of my tights chimed with a notification and both man and wife’s eyes lit in surprise. I pulled out my phone and opened it up showing where Randy had sent me the text she watched me type.

“He meant to send it to me, and that’s why he’s upset because it meant he had to choose between protecting his best friend and the boyfriend who isn’t out and hasn’t told anyone about their relationship. Ali, I’m the one that should apologize. I don’t want to show you the proof because I don’t think you two want to see the pictures he and I always send each other. I just want you to know that your husband is innocent in all this. It was a mistake and Randy loves me so he wasn’t going to give away my secret. But I trust you both to keep it so that I can save my man’s most important friendship. Do you understand?”

\---RANDY’S POV---“

It felt like hours before Trevor returned, but when he did he wasn’t alone. I was surprised to see Johnny with him. Before I could ask, he spoke.

“I took care of it.”

“How?”

“As far as Mrs. Ali is concerned, she thinks I’m your boyfriend and you have me saved in your phone as My Man which is why you accidently sent the pictures to her husband instead of me.”

Immediately, I worried about what that could mean for him. “Thank you for doing that, but what if she says something about it to someone else?”

“What if she leaks your dick pics?” he pointed out before sitting next to me. Johnny sat across from us. “We both have skin in this game now. I had to take care of you like you do for me and Johnny. Puppy helped by the way.”

“I did. I helped,” he winked at me.

It made me smile. “Thanks Puppy.” Then I turned back to Trevor. “How will Kacy react to this?”

“I’m not going to tell her,” he determined. “She already knows about the deal you and I have. She says she’s okay with it even though I know she’s not, so I’m not going to add more fuel to the fire, but I do need to make sure I’m spending time with her to make her feel good during the holidays.”

“I’m used to spending the holidays alone. I’ve done it for years,” I reminded them. “You should both take care of your women. They are good to you and take care of you. They’re much better for you than I am.”

“That’s crazy, Randy. You’re awesome!” Johnny declared.

“I appreciate that. I really do. No one will ever be more important to me than my Prince and my Puppy. But I don’t want to risk messing up with either one of you like I did Ali. I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to break up with us,” Johnny’s voice cracked.

“No, I would never leave you. I promised to take care of your careers and I will continue to do that, but you deserve the chance to see what is right in front of you first. So take the holidays to consider things. You won’t hurt my feelings if you decide to make a change. You need to do what is best for you. That is what is most important to me, my boys.”

I walked out of the locker room and headed to the car that would take me back to my hotel room. I didn’t want to hurt them, but I knew I needed to take care of all of their careers and fix my mistakes instead of thinking about my desires.

“Did you really think you were going to leave me behind?”

I turned to find Trevor behind me. He was still wearing his gear but had pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt over them so I knew he hadn’t showered.

“Where do you think you’re going? You know you should be going to your girlfriend tonight.”

“I’m going with you because that’s where I want to be. Do you have a problem with that?” 

He got right up in my face to defy me. It was impressive.

“Are you sure?”

“I told someone today that I was your boyfriend. It didn’t feel completely wrong.”

The comment surprised me.

“We should probably talk about that,” I suggested.

“And we will,” he walked passed me rolling his bag towards my bus. He just called back. “We can talk in bed. Now let’s go.”


	10. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Ricochet finally have the conversation they've been putting off for weeks.

Chapter 10: The Conversation

There wasn’t a lot of talking once we got to my hotel room. At least there weren’t a lot of words stated. There was plenty demonstrated in how both of us felt. We planned to talk after breakfast the next morning, but we got an early call to be at the arena because we were in a featured match on RAW, a fatal 4-way with Drew McIntyre, Rey Mysterio, and both of us. We decided to shower separately so we would actually leave the room.

While I finished packing us and Trevor showered, my phone rang. It was Mustafa.

“She bought it,” he spoke softly. “And I forgive you, but I’m not sorry I punched you.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’m just glad you’re talking to me. I’m guessing you need to change things,” I’d had this call before. I recognized the tone, but this time I didn’t blame him at all.

“I need to focus on my wife, Randy. She needs to be the center of my attention now. Besides, I think you need it too,” he explained.

“What do you mean? Why would I need to lose you?” I sat down in front of the window wishing I could have this conversation with him face to face.

“Because I think you may have found something you’ve been looking for,” he suggested and I understood. “And you haven’t lost my friendship if you still want it. If you want my opinion, you need someone like me that knows all your secrets, won’t judge you for them, but is still willing to help you navigate all those voices in your head so you only listen to the good ones. You just can’t get into my pants anymore.”

I chuckled. “I can live with that. I would like that actually.”

“You know, when Trevor defended you to my wife he called me your best friend and himself your boyfriend. You’ve got a best friend in me if you want it, and if you play your cards right, I think he wants to be that boyfriend you’ve always wanted too.”

“You really think he wants that?” I turned towards the bathroom door as he walked out of it. His body glistened with water droplets as he dried himself off in front of me.

“Ask him, Randy. I think his answer might surprise you.”

***

If there is one thing that has always been true about me throughout my career, it is that I have always been more creative and interesting as a character when I’m happy and in a good mood. The events of that day led to what changed in my character the night after Survivor Series and the fans just began eating out of my hands.

When we got to the arena, Trevor and I met up with Drew and Rey. We sat at a table in catering mapping out spots we wanted to do in our match when Nattie walked up to me. 

“Mark Carrano wants to see both of us in his office,” she squeezed my shoulder to get my attention. 

“What’s it about?” I questioned.

“Wrestlemania.”

She didn’t need to say anymore. Knowing they actually had a plan for me in November for the biggest show of the year in April was perfect. I wasn’t sure why it involved Nattie with me. We’d never been seen on screen together, but if we were working together I wouldn’t have a problem with that. We talked about the possibilities as we reached the office, but they all faded away when Beth Phoenix was inside waiting with Mark to talk to us.

***  
By the time the meeting was over, my other three dance partners for the night were in the ring running through the match. I joined in and walked through it with them. It was obvious to all three how my mood had become even more positive. I was in such a good mood I think it freaked them all out.

As we stood and talked in the ring with wrestlers and staff all around, it didn’t even occur to me that my arm was around Ricochet’s shoulders. He didn’t pull away from me though. He let me. As we walked back up the ramp and backstage, Drew pulled me to the side. “What’s up with you and Trevor?”

“Nothing. I just like working with the kid,” I lied.

“You know, Randy, we don’t have the locker room of ten years ago. No one today would care if it was more than that,” he walked off. “Especially if someone has finally tamed the Viper.”

***

The match was the best of the night and the fans ate up the fact that Randy Orton was doing comedy bits in a match. They loved me by the end of it. If they only had any clue what I was actually setting them up for, but they’d have to wait for Royal Rumble for that. We were early in the night, so Trevor and I got showered and changed then headed to the airport to take my plane back to Tampa. 

Once in the air, I insisted we would call if we needed anything and wanted to be left alone. We needed to have the conversation we meant to have multiple times since last night.

“Are you going to tell me what Carrano said that made you so happy?” he questioned as he snuggled in the chair next to mine.

“Sworn to secrecy by the old man,” I began. “What I can tell you is that I’m starting a storyline at Royal Rumble that will probably be bigger than any championship story, and after WrestleMania, I get the break I’ve been wanting.” I took his hand in mine. “But probably even bigger is he wants me to start helping a handful of younger talent step up so they can take my place when I’m gone.”

“Would I be one of those?” he leaned his head on my shoulder and bit my earlobe.

“You would and you should help me pick who else we want to work with,” my arm slipped behind him and under his sweatshirt to feel his skin. “But let’s talk about work later. I think we need to talk about what you said as we left Survivor Series and I have you captive in this plane for the next three hours.”

“I’m all yours, Daddy,” he tried to distract me by kissing my neck and I knew I needed to stop him. 

“Prince, stop,” I put my hand around his neck and made him look in my eyes. “You said it, so now we’re going to talk about it. So we’re going to ask the questions we want to know. I am giving you permission to ask me anything you need to know and I promise I will answer it and I want you to do the same.”

“Anything? Even the things you told me you’d never talk about?” his voice had concern in it I’d never heard before.

“Anything, but I’m going to start. You haven’t told me what happened with Kacy. You were with her Saturday night. Something was going on because you never responded to me that night. Then you were by my side for every minute of the last two days. I checked your phone. You haven’t tried to call or text her since. What happened?”

“She had enough of me,” he began. “She gave me an ultimatum. She said I had to pick between her and you. When I didn’t give her an answer immediately she took it as my answer. In her opinion, there are things I need to accept about myself but she couldn’t wait anymore.”

“What is it that she thinks you need to figure out?” I rubbed his back wanting to comfort him.

“That I want more from you than mentorship,” he confessed. “I think maybe she’s right, but you scare me, Randy.”

“Scare you? Why do I scare you?” I instinctively pulled away from him.

“Because I’m not sure you know how to love. I’m not sure you can give me what I think I want,” he continued. “It scares me because I’ve never wanted this before, but the way you are with me . . . the way you make me feel . . . I can’t explain. I don’t know if I understand.”

“I can love. Why don’t you think I can? I’m not broken,” I defended myself.

“Are you sure?” It was his time to comfort me. He pulled my hand back into his. “Ever since I saw how you reacted to just seeing Cody last time we were in Chicago, I understood. I recognized that look. I’ve felt that look. He hurt you so bad. He broke you.”

“He didn’t break me,” I whispered.

“Are you sure?” he questioned me. “You won’t even tell me what happened with him. Nattie says you don’t talk to anyone about him.”

“You talked to Nattie about that?” I wasn’t sure I liked that.

“Who knows you better?” he determined. “Plus, there is no one in the business that wants to see you happy more than she does. She’d probably offer up her own husband if she thought it would make you feel better.”

“That’s an interesting thought,” I chuckled.

“I didn’t say that to make you laugh, Randy. I said it because there are people in the world that openly love you and demonstrate that to you, but when is the last time you told someone you loved them?”

I didn’t answer.

“You promised, Randy,” he reminded me. “Was it Cody?”

I nodded my affirmation.

“What happened?”

The desire in his eyes to know my truth was so innocent. I knew he only wanted what was best for me. For the first time in a long time, there was someone sitting in front of me, someone who cared for me in a way I hadn’t felt in years. I wanted to believe him, but that is what scared me. 

“The last time I let someone in and said those words within 48 hours they left me, destroyed me, and I’ve never been the same since. Trevor, I want to let you in, but I just don’t know how to anymore.”

“Do you trust me?”

His eyes had such innocence and belief in me in them. How could I not trust him? I nodded.

“Then I told you already I won’t hurt you so start believing me when I say it and trust me by telling me your past and I’ll do the same.”

“The truth is I want to do everything for you,” I agreed. “For you I will try, Trevor.”

“So what did he do?” he stroked my cheek before kissing it.

“It was almost four years into our relationship. He asked me to mentor him around the time I started Legacy. He and Teddy both did except Ted meant it in the literal sense. Cody was the first person that I found myself in the daddy role with. We were still together backstage even after Legacy ended, after the handicap match at Mania and our storylines were completely separated. He and I were not.”

“Did he live with you?” he correctly guessed.

“For about a year after that Mania match and until he met Brandi,” I recalled. I got really quiet. It wasn’t a part of my history I thought about often. “We were happy, but I never said those words. I wanted to, but every time I said them people disappointed me so I was scared he would do the same. When I saw how close he and Brandi were getting at work and how often he was leaving to spend time with her, I got worried. At first, he kept saying that she was just a friend, but I knew it was more before he did. I knew that if I didn’t show him exactly how much he meant to me I was going to lose him to her . . .”

I had to stop and wipe my eyes. I didn’t want to think about this. It sucked. I hated thinking about it. I never felt more used. I turned to this beautiful man sitting next to me and he kissed my tears away. He hugged me and made me feel safe. I wanted to finish telling him.

“When I knew I had to do it, I took him to our bed and I told him that I loved him and that I always had and told him I wanted to show him I meant it and I opened myself up to him . . . he’s the only man I’ve ever let inside me. But I loved him and I wanted him to know I was willing to let him do whatever he wanted. It was the most magical night I’d ever experienced. When we were done and he wrapped me up in his arms and we went to sleep I honestly thought we would be like that forever, but when I woke up he wasn’t there. I searched through the whole house and couldn’t find him. I tried to call him and he wouldn’t answer. The call kept going to voicemail. I figured he was just doing something and needed time, but when Brandi showed up at my door I knew I would never see him again.”

“Wait, Brandi, came to your house? Why?” He pulled back surprised. He was as shocked as I was the day she appeared.

“He sent her. He told her what happened. All of our secrets. All of my secrets. Everything he promised to cherish and keep between us. He told her everything and specifically what happened the night before. She was the messenger so I was probably meaner to her than she deserved. She told me he didn’t sleep all night and he’d never seen me so happy and calm which made him realize that we didn’t want the same things. He wanted a fling, a partner in crime to help in the business where he could have fun with them every now and then, and I wanted a lover and a boyfriend. She said when he realized that he knew he couldn’t stay.”

“That doesn’t explain why she was there instead of Cody,” Ricochet wasn’t smiling anymore. He looked pissed and I really appreciated it.

“She knew he still had his apartment in Tampa because she told me she’d been living there for six months. She knew about us the whole time. She knew he only had clothes and a few other things at my home and wanted to offer her help packing it up so he wouldn’t have to come back. I guess looking back on it now, she wasn’t really the bad guy. She was just the messenger.”

“What did you say to her?” he braced himself. He knew me well enough to know it wasn’t pretty.

“I called her a lot of things. I kicked her out of my house and told her I would send all of his shit to his crappy apartment and that I hoped they had a happy life of lying to people and betraying others for as long as they both shall live,” I paused. “I went numb after that. Half the locker room heard the rumors about me because of them. Some just made jokes and snickered, and a few wanted to experience my expertise because no one knew about them and I needed an outlet. But that only happened in random hotel rooms, never my home, and I was never seen in public with them. On the road I separated myself completely and I just started doing good work in the ring so that no one cared about anything else. People stopped talking about my private life and gradually things got back to normal. I haven’t wanted to rock that boat again until now.”

“Turn and look at me,” he ordered and I did. I physically turned in my chair and he took my hands and interlaced his fingers within mine. His eyes penetrated mine and I wanted nothing more than to listen to what he had to say. “Forget about Cody and Brandi. I want to talk about what you did and then I want to talk about you and me. Are you cool with that?”

“I am. What are you thinking?” my heart raced. I was fairly certain if my shirt had been off, he would be able to see my heart beating through my chest. 

“You and Cody were never going to happen. Part of that was your fault and part was his. You waited to tell him you loved him until you knew you were losing him. Now, I wonder whether you really loved him or you loved the idea that you weren’t alone and he made you feel what you thought was love at the time. But if you really loved him, why did you take so long to tell him? And giving your virginity to him because you think that will make him stay, Daddy, it was manipulative and you don’t manipulate people you love. You give to them because you can’t imagine anyone else having it. When I want you inside me it’s because I look at you, I feel your hands in mine or on my body and I already know how you feel about me even if you haven’t said it and I want to give everything about me to you. Now, with Cody, he just wanted something else and you have to accept that and move on. I know in your head it is more complicated in that, but sometimes the simplest things in life seem complicated. As soon as you realize that you can put him in the past and realize what is sitting right in front of you, yu could move on and finally be happy.”

My heard stopped as I saw the tears he held in his eyes and refused to let them fall.

“My whole life has changed because of you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I had the same decision between you and a great girl, but I chose you. I told my family, my kid, that you’ve become the most important person in my life. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. If you need to hear me say it first because that will make you feel safe with me then I want to be safety for you, Randy, because I love you. I think I started falling for you the first night you actually looked in my eyes outside that elevator before our first time together. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

All of a sudden I felt the Viper melt away and Randy was looking into Trevor’s eyes for the first time. This was the moment I’d waited for my entire life. I leaned forward and kissed him softer and more passionately than anyone or at any time in my entire life. I felt myself break down and let go everything I held in.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I know,” he laughed before he kissed me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how it ends. Thank you for reading. I think people liked it. I don't really know. In my head they would have a fun relationship (especially during quarantine lol) but that would be a totally different story.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
